VHOPE's Sincere Love Chapter 1
by Sincere Love ARMY
Summary: Hi guys, ini FF pertama aku. Kalian bisa panggil aku Pinkies. Aku harap kalian suka sama FF ini. Ceritanya agak gaje sih sebenarnya, tapi kalian baca dulu yah


Hobie hyung, apakah kau sudah meminum obat mu hari ini ?" "Oh iya Tae, aku lupa, jika bisa aku ingin hari ini menjadi hari terakhirku mengonsumsi obat*an ini" aku juga hyung, aku sudah tak mampu melihat mu seperti ini, jika bisa aku ingin menukar posisi ku denganmu hyung. Aku tak tahan lagi melihat mu menderita seperti ini, andai saja... andai saja...  
Tuhan, setiap hari aku berdo'a padamu, setiap hari aku memohon dan meminta padamu, tapi semua do'a dan harapan itu tak ada satu pun yang terkabul.

Tuhan, jika kau menyayangi ku, kumohon jangan biarkan dia menderita seperti ini, aku sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sedih ini setiap kali aku harus melihatnya merasakan sakit. Angkatlah penyakit itu darinya Tuhan. "Tae, apa yang kau pikirkan ? Apakah kau tak mau membantu ku meminum obat*an ku hari ini ?" "Ah, hyung maafkan aku, aku melamun tadi, hehehe..." Maafkan aku hyung, aku harus menampakkan senyum terpaksa dihadapan mu. Bukan karena aku tak mau mambantu mu, bukan juga karena aku lelah mengurus mu. Tapi, aku sangat lelah melihat mu seperti ini. Kumohon cepatlah pulih hyung. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat mu sembuh.

#flashback  
"Hobie Hyung, hari ini kita tidak ada kegiatan. Apakah kau mau menemaniku berjalan* ke toko pakaian baru di dekat dorm itu ?" Aku sangat bahagia hari ini, tidak biasanya manajer hyung memberikan liburan seperti ini. Tapi sudahlah, toh aku juga senang. "Tenang saja Tae, aku akan menemani mu sampai kau tak kuat lagi berjalan" senyum yang nampak di diwajah nya selalu bisa membuat siapa pun ikut tersenyum juga. Aku sangat menyayangi nya. Aku selalu meminta Tuhan untuk menjaganya.  
Kami cukup lelah berkeliling di dalam toko pakaian yang cukup besar itu. Aku sengaja mengajaknya kemari, aku ingin membeli sepasang pakaian couple dengannya. Aku ingin terlihat cocok dengannya setiap hari. Sebenarnya Jimin dan Yoongi hyung ikut dengan kami, tapi mereka berdua juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama*. Jin hyung dan RapMon hyung sedang sibuk membeli bahan makanan untuk masakan baru nya. Sementara si bayi besar Kookie tengah asyik bermain game di gadget baru nya.  
Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, kami semua menyibukkan diri masing*. Tapi entah mengapa, ada perasaan khawatir menghampiri ku. Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yg terjadi hari ini. Setelah selesai berbelanja pakaian, Hobie hyung mengajakku makan ke warung ddeokbokki di dekat dorm. Karena aku merasa liburan ini harus dihabiskan dengan semua hal yang menyenangkan, aku mengajak Hobie hyung ke sebuah tempat yang cukup jauh. Aku sudah memesan dua tiket kereta untuk ku dan hyung tersayang ini. Aku memintanya untuk menemaniku pulang ke Daegu. Member lain akan berangkat besok pagi dengan mobil Jin hyung. Aku sengaja meminta member lain untuk berangkat lebih dulu.  
Setelah sarapan, aku dan Hobie hyung pergi ke stasiun kereta. Member lain sudah berangkat sejak tadi, karena tak tega, aku sengaja tidak membangunkan Hobie saat mereka berangkat.

#at;train  
Aku merasa terus diperhatikan, sepertinya ada seseorang yg memperhatikan ku. "Tae, aku sangat menyayangi mu, apa pun yg terjadi aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Aku akan menyampaikan perasaanku kepada mu saat nanti kita tiba di Daegu" Hobie bergumam. Jantungnya terus saja berdetak sangat kencang saat Taehyung tak sengaja tertidur dan menyandar di bahunya. Hobie pun hampir tertidur saat kereta itu terasa terbalik dan terhempas. Kereta yg ditumpangi Taehyung dan Hobie mengalami kecelakaan.  
"Hyung, apa yg terjadi pada mu ? Kepala dan punggung mu sepertinya berdarah hyung." Aku bertanya khawatir pada Hobie. Kemeja putih yg dikenakannya penuh darah. Dia terus saja memelukku dan tak menjawab. "Tenang Tae, aku ada disini untuk melindungi mu. Kau tak apa* ?" "Hyung, apa yg kau lakukan ? Lihatlah keadaan mu sekarang." Di tengkuk Hobie terus mengalir darah. Aku berusaha menyeka darah itu dengan tanganku. Aku menangis, namun Hobie terus tersenyum dan menenangkan ku. "Tenanglah Tae, aku ba..ik...ba..." "Hyung, bangun hyung..."  
#flashbackend

"Hyung, apakah kau mau menemaniku berjalan* saat kau sembuh nanti ?"

"Tentu saja Tae".


End file.
